epic_rap_battles_of_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Crew Members
This is a partial list of the Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons crew in order of contributions. No crew member, battle or character gets linked twice. Credited Creators :Matthew Thomas: The creator of Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons. :Justin Buckner: One of the co-creators of Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons. :Fel: One of the co-creators Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons. Voice performers Season 1 :Matthew Thomas: Voiced Announcer, Mordecai, Shining Armor, Dipper Pines twice, Gumball, and Darwin Watterson, Monster Krumholtz, Dan, SpongeBob SquarePants, Oishi Kawaii, Danny, Sonic the Hedgehog, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, Peter Griffin, Princess Bubblegum, Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, Princess Luna, Catbug, Discord, Rigby, and Babs Seed. :Maggie Marcus: Voiced Twilight Sparkle, Mabel Pines, Anais Watterson, and Pinkie Pie :Edgar Bolanos: Voiced Finn Mertens (twice), Patrick Star, and Homer Simpson :Zach Schroeder: Voiced Robot DeFault, Brian Griffin, Jake the Dog, Ice King, Spike the Dragon, and Scootaloo :Evan Arehart: Voiced Peppermint Butler :WoodenHornets: Voiced Stewie Griffin :Justin Buckner: Voiced Chris Kirkman (twice), Randy Cunningham, Edd, Yakko Warner, and Oscar :Eoin Campbell-Franks: Voiced Mario and Ash Ketchum :Katie Glasco: Voiced Mabel Pines and Bea :Max Allan: Voiced Kick Buttowski :DrawingGirl4: Voiced Twilight Sparkle, Sweetie Belle, Blossom, and Misty :Kevin S: Voiced Wakko Warner :tmangamer399: Voiced Brock :MickJamesSupaFreak: Voiced Milo :Awesomepup126: Voiced Apple Bloom and Bubbles :SuperCoolGuyJoe: Voiced Buttercup :Woody: Voiced Dot Warner :ThatSwimmingFish: Voiced Eddy Season 2 :Matthew Thomas: Voiced Announcer, Mordecai, The Villager, Danny, Wander, Lloyd, The Voice, Frosty the Snowman, Doraemon, the Person calling 911 (video), Vegetables, Billy, Stimpy, and himself :DrawingGirl4: Voiced Twilight Sparkle :MickJamesSupaFreak: Voiced Casper :Froggy7771: Voiced Danny Phantom, The Grinch, and Chilly Willy :WoodenHornets: Voiced Rocket Dog, Suicidemouse.avi, Michelangelo, and Tweety Bird :VideoGameRapBattles: Brian Griffin and Squidward's Suicide :Justin Buckner: Voiced Applejack, BRVR, Chris Kirkman, Kai, Cream the Rabbit, Snoopy, and Rocko :Frenzy: Voiced Big McIntosh, George Jetson, Flapjack, Grim and Butt-head :Mat4yo: Voiced Dead Bart, Wall-E, and Lazlo :MaNCHA: Voiced Sonic.exe :MCGamingFTW: Voiced Tails Doll, Raphael, and Flippy :Max Allen: Voiced Happy Appy and Leonardo :Katie Glasco: Voiced Pinkamena Diane Pie :Brandon Lorbes: Voiced Uboa, Lois Griffin, and Ike Broflovski :Zach Schroeder: Voiced Jack Krak :Nathan Provost: Voiced Ultra Richard :Zack Maloney: Voiced Blooregard Q. Kazoo, BMO, Zane, Marge Simpson, Jerry, Luigi, and himself :Hunter Tolliver: Voiced GIR :Fel: Voiced Jay, Pikachu, Chowder, Ferb Fletcher, and himself :Dakota Wilson: Voiced Cole :Anthony Perry: Voiced Donatello, the Person calling 911 (audio), Fruits, and Phineas Flynn :Stofferex: Voiced Fluttershy, Fred Flintstone, and Beavis :Awesomepup126: Voiced Bubbles :KariChanx102: Voiced Hello Kitty and Mandy :David Hrusovsky: Voiced Nemo :SuperCoolGuyJoe: Voiced GIR :PalettePony895: Voiced Mario :Epic Doctor X: Voiced Ren Höek Season 3 :Matthew Thomas: Voiced Announcer, High Five Ghost, Steven Universe, Zach, Dipper Pines, and Peter Griffin :Brandon Lorbes: Voiced Mordecai and Glenn Quagmire :Miss4yo: Voiced Twilight Sparkle and Ms. Frizzle :KariChanx102: Voiced Pinkie Pie :Justin Buckner: Voiced Applejack, Garfield, Ickis, Alvin Seville, and Hank Hill :Zack Maloney: Voiced Rarity, Spike the Dragon, Darwin Watterson, Oblina, Rainbow Dash, and Mabel Pines :Stofferex: Voiced Fluttershy, Skips, Bugs Bunny, Yakko Warner, and Homer Simpson :PalettePony895: Voiced Rainbow Dash :Anthony Perry: Voiced Rigby, SwaySway, and Mike Wazowski :David Hrusovsky: Voiced Muscle Man :Mat4yo: Voiced Pops :Anna Chloem: Voiced Princess Celestia :WoodenHornets: Voiced Benson, Mickey Mouse, Buhdeuce, Sulley, Theodore Seville, and Randy Marsh :Frenzy: Voiced Johnny Bravo and Krumm :MaNCHA: Voiced by Captain Planet :Michael: Voiced Heathcliff :Fel: Voiced Gumball Watterson, Finn Mertens and Charlie Brown :Nico Raimont: Voiced Sonic the Hedgehog :MetalFireVA: Voiced Jake the Dog and Wakko Warner :Froggy7771: Voiced Doug Funnie :Leafy Dubs: Voiced Dot Warner :Nathan Provost: Voiced Simon Seville :MCGamingFTW: Voiced Fred Flintstone Writers Season 2 :Matthew Thomas: Helped write S2E05, S2E07, S2E08, S2E09, S2E11, S2E12, S2E13, S2E14, S2E15, S2E16, and S2E18 :Justin Buckner: Helped write S2E05, S2E09, S2E12, and S2E17 :MaNCHA: Helped write S2E05 :MCGamingFTW: Helped write S2E05 :Mat4yo: Helped write S2E5 and S2E12 :Zack Maloney: Helped write S2E08, S2E09, S2E14, S2E15, and S2E16 :Fel: Helped write S2E08, S2E09, S2E17, and S2E18 :Froggy7771: Helped write S2E11 and S2E12 :PalettePony895: Helped write S2E13, S2E14, S2E16, and S2E17 :Frenzy: Helped write S2E16 and S2E17 :Brandon Lorbes: Helped write S2E16 :David Hrusovsky: Helped write S2E17 Season 3 :Matthew Thomas: Helped write S3E01, S3E02, S3E03, S3E04, S3E05, S3E06, S3E07, S3E08, S3E09, S3E10, and S3E11, :Brandon Lorbes: Helped write S3E01, S3E02, S3E04, :Vincent Otake: Helped write S3E01 and S3E07 :MultiSuperVids: Helped write S3E01 :Anthony Perry: Helped write S3E01, S3E03, S3E04, S3E05, S3E06, S3E08, and S3E09 :Fel: Helped write S3E03, S3E04, S3E05, S3E07, S3E10, S3E11, and S3E13 :Zack Maloney: Helped write S3E03 :HyperJacob96: Helped write S3E04 :Frenzy: Helped write S3E04 :TeamAvatar112: Helped write S3E07 :MetalFireVA: Helped write S3E07 and S3E09 :Yobar: Helped write S3E07 :PalettePony895: Helped write S3E08 :Liam Marshall: Helped write S3E11 Beat producers :Allarounda Beats: S2E07, S2E09, S2E15, S2E16, S3E02, S3E03, S3E06 and S3E07 :FayaFire: S2E11 :Evelution Beats: S2E13 :StuntinSteveAustin: S2E14 :Smoke: S2E17 :Sadik Beats: S3E01 and S3E11 :Mattronic Beats: S3E01 :Tristan on the Track: S3E05 and S3E09 :Ear 2 Tha Beat: S3E08 :Kustom Beats: S3E10 and S3E13 Other casting :Justin Buckner: Edited for S2E03; Made background designs and subtitles for S2E05; Partially mixed S2E13 :Matthew Thomas: Edited for S2E07, S2E08, S2E11, S2E12, S3E07, S3E08, S3E09, and S3E10; Did subtitles for S2E07, S2E08, S3E02, S3E03, S3E04, S3E05, S3E06, S3E07, S3E08, S3E09, S3E10, and S3E11; Partially mixed S2E13 and mixed S2E14, S2E15, S2E16, S2E17, S3E01, S3E02, S3E03, S3E04, S3E05, S3E06, S3E07, S3E08, S3E09, S3E10, and S3E11 :Anthony Perry: Did subtitles for S2E11 :PalettePony895: Did subtitles for S2E12 and S2E13; Originally did subtitles for S2E14, S2E15 and S2E16 :ToonPrince: Did subtitles for S2E16, S2E17, and S3E01 :Zack Maloney: Suggested S3E02 :Fel: Edited S3E6 and S3E11 Uncredited :All of the uncredited beat makers. (See List of beats) :Whoever played Stewie Griffin in S2E03 (possibly WoodenHornets) :Uncredited writer in S2E12, S2E18, S3E07, and S3E08 (credited as as "???") :Uncredited writers in S2E12, S2E14, S2E15, S3E01, S3E02, and S3E13 (usually credited as "And More!") Category:Lists Category:Cast and Crew